Some Will Do Anything For Love
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are having some alone time, when a certain someone spies on them and starts to get jealous.NO IT'S NOT KIKYOU! Onesided-JaXInuKagXInu Songfic-Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift More Hurt category than Comfort by the way. OWN NOTHIN


Me: I just updated, but here's a oneshot with one of my sorta pairings. OH! And I tweaked the song a bit. Just to make it…better for the situation.

Disclaimer: I. . OWN. . TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR BY TAYLOR SWIFT. GOT IT?

POIUYTREWQASDFGHJKLMNBVCXZ

The full moon hung overhead. The stars twinkled and shone with a silvery light. These were the only disturbances in the night. Except, that is, the flare of a small campfire. Three humanoid shapes sat huddled around the flame, talking in hushed tones, as to not attract unwanted attention.

"…went off on their own." A male voice was saying.

"They'll be fine." A second voice, female, replied.

"Yeah…but I'm not sure I trust Inuyasha to be alone with her." The third voice was unmistakably a child.

"Shippou, Kagome will be fine. Don't you guys trust her?" The female asked.

"Of course! But my dear Sango, it's Inuyasha I don't trust." The male said, glancing into the forest.

"Same here. I just hope they get back soon." Shippou sighed.

"Miroku! Shippou! Shame on you! You should have more faith in your friends." Sango scolded. A dark figure, just a rough outline, scowled at the knowledge that Inuyasha was not there. The figure darted away from the camp and made it's way deeper into the forest. It came upon a large meadow fireflies were looping through the air, the wind swept lazily through the soft grass with a gentle sighing. 'Inuyasha! There he is!' The shadow thought happily. The hanyou was standing in the middle of the field, watching the moon. A girl who was examining the exotic wildflowers up until now, trotted up to him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

"Yes? What is it, Inuyasha?"

"What…" Inuyasha gulped. "Kagome, what do you think of…of me?" He blushed crimson.

"What do…I think?" Kagome raised her eyes to the stars. "I think you are very special."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kagome looked up at him. She blushed and stood on her tiptoes. Inuyasha took and deep breath as Kagome pressed her lips against his. The shadow's step faltered. 'She-she's kissing him! M-my Inuyasha!" Inuyasha pulled away.

"I smell Jakotsu."

"It doesn't matter. Leave him be."

"But…now I can see him." Inuyasha protested. The shadow moved from his view. 'Damn! He saw me!" The shadow, Jakotsu, sighed.

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile **_

_**So he won't see**_

_**That I want**_

_**And I'm needing**_

_**Everything that we could be**_

_**That girl is beautiful**_

_**The girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**He talks to me**_

_**I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny**_

_**That I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

'T-that wench…stealing my Inuyasha away from me.' Jakotsu thought bitterly. Inuyasha sat down in the grass, Kagome leaning on his shoulder.

_**He thinks he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**The song in my mind**_

_**I keep dreaming, don't know why I do**_

'Maybe…it would be better for me not to kill him. I feel as though I really don't want to anymore.' Jakotsu thought surprised. He shot another look at the couple as a meteor soared through the midnight sky. It illuminated the stars and the moon and Jakotsu watched angrily as happiness and love danced across her face.

_**He fights with me**_

_**Can't he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes,**_

_**So perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She'd better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love **_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause **_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in my mind**_

_**I keep dreaming, don't' know why I do**_

'Why? Why can't he love me? Why does he love…_her_?' Jakotsu looked away from the twosome, anger rolling and boiling inside of him. 'I-I really don't know…do I really hate her? I will always love you, Inuyasha.'

_**So I walk home alone**_

_**As I put out the light**_

_**I push my thoughts away**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

Tears stung Jakotsu's eyes. 'W-what? N-no! Surely I'm not crying! N-not because of that wench….' The tears rolled down his cheeks an dripped off his chin. "I-it's not fair." Jakotsu whispered.

'_**Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in my mind**_

_**I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up**_

_**But there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile**_

_**So he won't see**_

"But…I guess life isn't fair." Jakotsu let out a quiet brittle laugh. "I'll move on. And I'll live. I won't attack you, Inuyasha. I'll give up, but I will always love you." Jakotsu cast one last meaningful glance over his shoulder, before melting away into the shadows. Inuyasha pricked his ears as words echoed around him. "Life goes on. Whether it's with or without us, my Inuyasha." And that was the last they heard of Jakotsu, of the Band of Seven.

09876543211234567890

The voice was right. Surprisingly, the Inutachi never saw anyone from the Band of Seven again. Perhaps a certain someone was able to convince them to lay off. Although Jakotsu was always watching. Watching…his first true love. And sometimes, Inuyasha would catch traces of Jakotsu's scent on the winds from the north, but the man was never anywhere to be seen. The words from that one night in the field occasionally wormed their way into Inuyasha's mind.

"Life goes on. Whether it's with, or without us….."

QWERTYUIOPLKJHGFDSXC VBN

Me: So? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! And I'll give you a cookie!

Inuyasha: Count on you to try to bribe the audience.

Me: Yup. BYE!


End file.
